Legend of the Organoid
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Leena has been feeling down lately, and Bit is acting the part of Guardian Angel. Meanwhile, an alien ship appears, but what they want isn't what you'd think. BL, BrN, LOC, JOC. Warning, Harry acts IC and gets bashed. COMPLETE
1. Memories of a Disaster

Memories of a Disaster 

A lone Pteras came over the mountain towards a secluded forest cottage. In the doorway, stood a blue eyed woman with long blond hair. She was holding a small child with magenta hair, violet eyes, and a strange headpiece that stuck to her head like a moon orbiting a planet.

"Look Leena, your mommy's coming back from her trip over the mountains. When she gets back, maybe we can do something together, just the three of us," said the woman.

Leena replied, "Ok Lady Faye."

Suddenly, a dark shape appeared in the sky. It shot a bright beam of light at the Pteras. Because of this, the Zoid lost control, and plummeted right to the ground. Immediately, it burst into flames.

"Lyla…NO!" screamed Faye. She began to run for the downed Zoid. After getting there, Faye put out the fire before any trees caught the sparks. But there was no sign of the woman named Lyla, at least none that could be seen with the naked eye.

"MOMMY!" wailed Leena.

S...S

Leena Toros woke up with a start. She'd been having that dream for a fortnight now, and it was getting to her. Who wanted to dream about the death of a loved one for weeks on end? The young warrior went down to the kitchen to get a glass of milk to calm her nerves.

When she reached the kitchen, Leena let out a chuckle. Bit Cloud was sitting at the table, a carton of Ice Cream nearby. He was so intent in finishing it that he didn't notice Leena get her glass of milk and sit next to him. Then, he saw a second spoon grab some Ice Cream, and looked up.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Leena. A hint of sorrow could be detected in her voice.

Bit began to fear for his life. Thinking it better to just answer, he said, "Yes." He thought, 'she's gonna kill me for eating this.' But to Bit's surprise, she just stared at him. 'Is she sick?' thought Bit, 'I mean, I've never seen her let me get away with sneaking food out of the fridge, freezer, or cookie jar before.'

"Me neither," replied Leena, "I had a disturbing dream."

"What was it about?" asked Bit.

Leena began, "When I was two, mom took me to visit her childhood friend Faye. Faye had a husband and young son, whom I played with. One day during the trip, she asked mom to go over the mountains and pick up something in her Pteras."

"What's that have to do with your dream?" asked Bit.

A tear formed in Leena's eye. "My dream began with mom returning. Faye and I watched from the door. Suddenly, the Pteras came under attack. It crashed in front of my eyes, and burst into flames. We recovered the items mom was sent to buy, but mom's body was too burned to be recognized in the ashes of the Zoid. When I talked to dad about the accident recently, he said that Layon didn't leave him alone for months." And with that, brave trigger-happy Leena Toros began to cry.

Instinctively, Bit put his arms around Leena's waist. Her hands rested on his chest, and she sobbed into his nightshirt. Bit suddenly began to sing an appropriate song for the situation. It spoke of how he would stand by her no matter how painful things got.

Leena began to smile. It was nice having someone to share her unhappy feelings with. Even if it had to be Bit Cloud. But something inside of her said this was how it was meant to be. The warrior was tempted to dismiss this thought. After all, she didn't love Bit…did she?

But none of that mattered now. Leena knew that Bit would be a shoulder she could cry on when times got rough. No matter the nature of her sorrow, Bit would always be there to make things right again. 'And who knows,' thought Leena, 'Maybe we'll find something more than friendship on the horizon.'

- -

Here's my take on what happened to Leena's mom. Oh, and Faye will play a part in the sequel to this story. I only really wrote this as a set up for another story I had plans to write. But all in all, I'm satisfied with how it came out. Please R&R, but avoid flames. I don't mind constructive criticism or suggestions though.


	2. GS Becomes Genosaur?

GS Becomes Genosaur?  
  
"Bit Cloud! Give me back my cookie," yelled Leena. It was the next day, and the two had reverted back to normal. That is, getting on each other's throats and chasing each other around the hanger. Toros walked in, and was nearly ran over until he feinted to the left. As they ran around the hanger, Bit accidentally knocked over Brad, and Leena stepped on him.  
  
Jamie entered, and yelled, "Everybody please pay attention. Doc has an announcement to make." With the help of the echo amplifying his voice, Bit stopped short, and Leena bumped into him. They both fell to the floor, and began to laugh.  
  
"Now then," said Toros, "We have a battle scheduled tomorrow against the Flugel Team in battle mode 0982. I'm sending out Bit and Leena. So I want the Liger and Gun Sniper ready for combat. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir," chorused the whole Blitz Team at once. Then, they went to prepare the Zoids for combat.  
  
* * *  
  
"The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. Only competitors and personnel are permitted, all others must leave the area immediately. Area scanned, The Blitz Team vs. The Flugel Team. Battle Mode 0982, Ready…Fight," said The Judge. And the battle began.  
  
As usual, Bit was dueling Leon. He was using the Schneider Armor, and both were attacking with their blades. Leena and Naomi were off trying to snipe each other like always. Bit hadn't seen hide nor hair of the girls, but he knew they were out there by the sounds of Leena's constant gunfire.  
  
"Hey Bit, dad said Leena's been down in the dumps lately," called Leon. "Do you happen to know what's wrong?"  
  
Bit answered, "She's been dreaming about her mother's death for two weeks strait. It's been getting to her." 'Why would Leon think to ask me?' thought Bit.  
  
"Thanks," replied Leon. Then, they resumed their battle.  
  
Bit and Leon both extended their blades. Each warrior charged his Zoid to slash the other one. Just before they reached each other, the Zoids jumped. "7 Blade Attack," screamed Bit, just as Leon screamed, "Go, Blade Liger." Both landed on the ground safely. A few seconds passed, and the Red Blade Liger fell.  
  
"C'mon Leon, lets go find the girls," said Bit.  
  
Meanwhile, Leena was firing her whole Weasel Unit at Naomi. The Red Comet dodged the brunt of the attack. But by some weird twist of luck, her tail gun was damaged. Leena knew she had just taken out Naomi's best weapon. Then, she fired again.  
  
This time, with Naomi still on the recovery, the mark hit home. Naomi tried to stand, but her Zoid was just to beat. It fell to the ground, and the system froze.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over," said The Judge, "The winner is…The Blitz Team."  
  
But Leena didn't come out of her Zoid. The Gunsniper suddenly began to glow a steady blue color. It encircled the Zoid and about five square miles around it.  
  
Bit ran over in Liger Zero. He was amazed at the light, and worried it would harm Leena at the same time. "What's that?" he asked Naomi and Leon, knowing they had traveled farther than he did.  
  
"I've heard about it before," said Naomi, "But I've never actually seen it for myself. I think that overgrown raptor of Leena's is evolving."  
  
Leon continued, "And everybody knows Gunsniper evolves into…Genosaur."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, how was that. That, my friends, is my first try at a Zoid battle scene. It's not as bad as my RPG battle scenes at least. The overgrown raptor comment is basically Naomi's scorn for Leena's tactic of adding all those extras to her Zoid. Hmm…a cliffhanger, never really done one of those before. I got the idea for evolving her GS from the episode of Chaotic Century where the Shield Liger evolves. And I thought Genosaur (or Genosaurus) would be a reasonable thought for what GS evolved into. 


	3. The Moon Emerges

The Moon Emerges  
  
"You sure?" asked Bit. He knew Dr. Toros would be happy to have a rare and powerful Zoid like Genosaur—especially after the Royal Cup incident a year ago. Besides, Bit was happy to know Lena would be safe.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light entered the Gunsniper's cocoon. Bit, Leon, and Naomi gaped in amazement. Then they ran for the Gustav and Liger Zero in order to get the others over there in the Hover Cargo ASAP.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Toros and the five warriors were still watching the light. Oh, and playing poker, but that's not important. The Blitz Team's new Genosaur hadn't emerged yet, and everyone was worried about Leena, Bit most of all. 'Luckily,' he thought, 'Harry is to far away to see this or he'd be in that light faster than you can say "Shut up Harry".' Bit chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Suddenly, the light dispersed. Where the Gunsniper had once stood, was a new Zoid. But it wasn't a Genosaur at all. It looked like a Gunsniper, right down to the additional weapons Leena installed, but was now a Cerulean color. Also, the missile packs on the back were gone, and in their place was a pair of feathery wings. On either side of the wings, was a thin black box with three guns adorning it.  
  
The new Zoid bent down. Its cockpit opened, and Leena stood there, as if in a chance. Her pupils were gone, covered by her violet irises. "You have just witnessed the birth of an Ultimate X. Her name is Gunsniper Supreme," she said in a monotone voice. Then, Leena fainted and fell out of the cockpit.  
  
Bit ran and caught his unconscious comrade in his arms. "We better get her back to the Hover Cargo," he said, "She needs to lie down." And with that, he carried her towards the Liger.  
  
But GS Supreme didn't like being left behind. She let out a shrill call, and Liger roared back. Then, she followed him back to the Hove Cargo. Everyone else began to walk back.  
  
When they arrived at the Hover Cargo, Bit carried Leena to her room. GS Supreme sulked a bit, and returned to her space in the hanger. She then started talking to Liger 0 about something or other. The humans just watched, as they couldn't understand a thing.  
  
Bit put Leena in her bed, and tucked the covers around her unconscious form. He leaned forward, and gave Leena a kiss on her lips. "Get well soon Leena," whispered Bit. Then, he went to sit on her chair.  
  
About this time, Leena's eyes opened. She could see Bit sitting right next to her, watching over her like a guardian angel. Leena had felt his kiss, so warm, so full of life, on her cold lips. Like in the fairy tales, it had arose her from her slumber. A blush arose on the young warrior's face.  
  
Bit noticed this, and got nervous. Would she reject him after that? For so long he had longed for Leena's love. Could she ever feel the same?  
  
Bit got his answer in quite an unexpected fashion. Leena put her arms around him, and kissed him full in the lip. A warm feeling arose throughout Bit's body, and he kissed her back. Soon they were both making out in the middle of Leena's bedroom.  
  
Leena said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."  
  
"Funny," replied Bit, "I've wanted to do that for some time too." Then, they resumed their passionate kiss.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ah, love scenes, you've just gotta love 'em. Whole lot of kissing going on in this fic. Well, if you've read my other Zoids fic "Ten Things I Hate About You: A Bit and Leena Romance," you'll remember this Zoid and how it came to be. If not, it will be explained again later on. Oh, and the title of this chapter will make sense later on as well. 


	4. Power of the Moon

Power of the Moon  
  
A week after the Gunsniper evolved, Bit had taken Leena to an outdoor café. There had been no new battles since then, so the warriors were making the most of their time off. They were sitting at one of the umbrella-covered tables, and eating Taco Quiche. Bit picked up a piece on his fork, and told Leena, "Open wide for the Reynos."  
  
Leena laughed at Bit's joke. She opened his mouth, and he fed her the Quiche. Then, she did the same thing to him. Bit gave Leena a big kiss in return. Their day was going perfect, until…  
  
"Leenaaaaaa…" rang out a familiar voice. Suddenly, Harry came tearing across the café area and gave her a hug. Needless to say, Leena was a very angry girl at that moment. Bit looked a bit frightened at this, but as usual, Harry didn't seem to notice. "I just couldn't resist coming to see you my sweet angel," he said.  
  
Leena responded by punching Harry in the mouth. She told Bit, "Lets make this order to go. I'm not letting Harry spoil our perfect afternoon." Then, she and Bit linked arms and walked with their leftovers to the car.  
  
"Huh, where are you going my sweet?" asked Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the base, Bit and Leena saw Toros by a trio of boxes. The first one was silver, the second was gold, and the third was pure white. They looked just like the CAS boxes for the Liger 0.  
  
"How do you like it?" asked Toros. "I was able to get the GS Supreme a CAS system just like the Liger 0's."  
  
"That's great dad, what armors does it have?" asked Leena.  
  
Toros beamed as he began. "The silver armor is the Jager equivalent Diana. All of GS Supreme's weapons are removed, but attaches rocket boosters on the arc of each wing as well as in the center of the two. Its weapons are Sonic Booms as well as the unlimited feather bombs that are used in every form. Diana is actually twice as fast as a Storm Sworder."  
  
Leena pointed to the golden box. "What's in this one?"  
  
"Luna," replied Toros. "The equivalent of Schneider, Luna has a blade on each arm, one atop the head, one on each side of the face, and one the arc of each wing. The wing blades are secreted, kind of like the ones on a Storm Sworder."  
  
Bit could tell where this was going. But he asked, "What is in the white one?"  
  
Toros answered, "Oh, you'll love Selena, Leena. She is the equivalent of the Panzer armor. The Weasel Unit has increased in volume, allowing more shots at a time, as well as more sets of shots. Both sets of back mounted guns have increased from three to four guns. On the arms, the Vulcan Guns have also increased their capacity. For the head, we have a set of canons on either side of the mouth, and a large cannon on top of the canopy for the Hybrid Canon attack."  
  
Leena had stars in her eyes. "I can't wait to try her out," she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you won't have to wait long," replied her father, "The Lightning Team has challenged us to a battle tomorrow."  
  
Leena and Bit gave each other high-fives. They had been waiting to fight side by side in their Ultimate Xs ever since the Gunsniper evolved. Then, Leena jumped into Bit's arms, and gave him a big kiss.  
  
- - - -  
  
Here's what I meant by Harry being IC. Well, it can't be a Teefa85 Bit and Leena fic without Harry getting picked on. This chapter was written as a description of the new armors. I doubled checked with the pictures I drew in my notebook before typing this (yes I draw fanart too, but it's not very good unless I have lined paper). 


	5. Alien Attack

Alien Attack  
  
"The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. Only competitors and personnel are permitted, all others must leave the area immediately. Area scanned, The Blitz Team vs. The Lightning Team. Battle Mode 0982, Ready…Fight," said The Judge. Immediately, Bit, Brad, and Leena lunged at their opponents.  
  
But before the teams could engage each other, The Judge was shot with a ray, and knocked out. Then, a strange black ship came down from the clouds. It immediately headed for the GS Supreme.  
  
Leena's face was stiff with terror. It was the same ship in her dream, the one that killed her mother. She snapped out of it, knowing her survival depended on keeping calm. "Weasel Unit Total Assault!" screamed Leena, firing Selena's guns. The ship took the attack clear in the chest, and had some of its weapons destroyed. "Wahoooooooooooo, I'm unbeatable!" yelled Leena.  
  
* * *  
  
On the ship, a mysterious figure spoke to someone in the shadowed background. "Lvara, go out there with the un-manned units. Disable every Zoid on the battlefield, and kill whomever you like. But spare the female in the Moon GS."  
  
"As you wish, Captain Relexi," replied the one called Lvara.  
  
* * *  
  
At once, a ton of black Zabats left the ship. They attacked the Lightning Team first, disabling all three Saix in one blow. Brad was their next target, and then Jamie, who had launched the Reynos. He hadn't even a chance to become the Wild Eagle before the missiles hit.  
  
All that was left was Bit and Leena. "Leena, buy me some time to mobilize Panzer," said Bit. He ran back to the Hover Cargo. Leena fired her Weasel Unit until she ran out of shots. Then, she began to use the Hybrid Cannon. Most of the Zabats fell instantly, but then a whole new unit came in.  
  
All the pressure caused Leena to have to jettison the armor. Luckily, Bit came back in the Panzer armor. He began firing the Hybrid Cannon and Burning Big Bang while Leena went back for the Luna armor.  
  
When she got back, Bit had also been forced to jettison the Panzer armor, and was running back for the Schneider. Suddenly, Leena noticed one Zabat hanging back and not participating in the battle. Thinking it was the brains of the operation, she flew upwards and used Buster Slash on the Zoid. It was defeated instantly, and all the other Zabats fell as well.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lvara's been killed, retreat," yelled Relexi. The alien ship, afraid of the power in the two Ultimate Xs, ran at once.  
  
* * *  
  
Bit and Leena got out of their Zoids. Piles of ruined Zabat parts littered the area, and Bit looked like a child at Christmas time. Brad, Jamie, and the Lightning Team came out as well, and helped survey the mess.  
  
"Well, these'll never fly again," said Bit, "Might as well interrogate whomever is inside, and take the Zabat parts." Everyone agreed, and began sorting through the mess.  
  
It soon became clear that the Zoids were un-manned like Dr. Layon's old army. Leena went to check on the one she Buster Slashed. When she got there, she let out a gasp.  
  
Bit ran towards Leena. When he saw what it was, he gasped too. The others came to see what was wrong, and were also in awe.  
  
It was a human girl, still alive. Most likely, she was a brainwashed prisoner of the aliens. She looked about two years younger than Leena, and wore a jewel-studded armor with plenty of jewelry adorning her body. But her face, long hair, and headpiece looked just like Leena's.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ohh, a mystery. Well, it's another plot point setting up for the sequel. What I mean by Relexi being mysterious is that the bottom of his face is shown, but not his eyes or hair. It's kind of like Giovanni in Pokèmon, to draw a better thought of what I mean. He's not being shown for a good reason. And you'll never see any of the other people on the ship, they'll just be off screen when he talks. Just to set up the sequel and the mystery. 


	6. The Mysterious Girl

The Mysterious Girl  
  
Bit and Leena wasted no time. They brought the girl back to the Hover Cargo, and placed her on Leena's bed. Then, they took off her armor. Underneath was a silver cloak, an orchid skirt and shirt with full sleeves, a gold belt with a downwards silver triangle, a headband like the belt, and silver boots. The skirt, sleeves, and cloak were also lined with a gold stripe on the bottom, and the boots had a stripe at the top.  
  
She suddenly opened her eyes. They were as lavender as Leena's own. After looking around at her surroundings, the girl began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Leena.  
  
"I…I…I don't know," replied the girl, "I don't even know who I am. Not my name, not my home, not my past, nothing."  
  
Bit said, "I can relate. When I was ten, I woke up without memories. All I knew was my name, and only because it was written on my jacket. I was in a forest littered with wrecked Zoids. The shadow of a huge Zoid covered me, protecting me from harm. Then, it just ran off, leaving me all alone. I had to look for about a year in order to find myself a place to stay."  
  
Leena put her arms around him. Bit had told her his story shortly after the GS evolved, and she had felt sympathy for him. That was one of the reasons their love had blossomed so quickly.  
  
"At least I have people with me, and a place to stay," replied the girl. "Can you give me a name? I can build my identity from there."  
  
Leena thought for a moment. She then said, "Leanna, your new name is Leanna Toros. My dad will surely take you in."  
  
Leanna beamed. She got out of bed, and walked to the hanger. Leena and Bit followed, confused at what was going on.  
  
They saw her in front of GS Supreme. Leanna stared openly, and said, "Moon GS."  
  
Bit and Leena wondered what she meant. She was in a similar trance to what Leena was in when she first exited the Zoid after it evolved. Leanna continued, "Also known as Gunsniper Supreme, the Moon Gunsniper is a cross between a land and air Zoid." Then, she fainted.  
  
Leena brought her back to her room, and laid her on the bed. "Bit, what she said…" pondered Leena, "I think Moon GS is a good name for my Zoid, especially considering the other forms are called Diana, Luna, and Selena."  
  
Bit agreed, and went to find Toros. He found the good doctor in his "workroom" playing with his models. "Hey Doc," called Bit.  
  
Toros looked up from his Moon GS model. "What?" he asked.  
  
So Bit told him what had happened. "Hmmm…" replied Toros, "So Leena wants me to take care of her. How can I refuse, the poor dear?"  
  
He returned to find Leanna talking to Leena. Apparently, Leena was trying to weasel some info on Moon GS that Leanna couldn't remember.  
  
"Give it up, the poor girl doesn't remember," said Bit.  
  
"Ok," replied Leena, "But only if you give me a big kiss."  
  
Bit couldn't refuse. He gathered Leena in his arms, and began to liplock. Leena kissed him back. They again began to make out.  
  
Leanna sweatdropped. With no memories, she didn't know what a kiss was. "Ummm…Bit, Leena. What is the purpose of that?" she asked. Then, both Bit and Leena facefaulted.  
  
- - - -  
  
Now you know where Leanna from "Ten Things I Hate About You: A Bit and Leena Romance" comes from. Had to explain why I chose to give Leena a sister. Well, here's why the past titles had moon in them. If you don't already know, Diana, Luna, and Selena are mythological moon goddesses. And I know the "Bit has amnesia" idea has been done to death, but it really does make sense. 


	7. Trouble With Harry

Trouble With Harry  
  
The next day, Leena was sitting outside with Leanna. Both girls were talking about fashion, when a telltale voice rang out, "Leenaaaa…" Just as Leena predicted, Harry came running up. He gave her a hug, and began to kiss her.  
  
Leena suddenly yelled, "Harry you moron, get off of me. I'm going out with Bit now, so leave me alone." She then knocked him across the room.  
  
Harry felt his heart break. "Tell Bit I'll challenge him, winner takes you," said Harry.  
  
At that moment, Bit entered. He replied, "Give me a break Harry. She's a free soul who can choose the man she loves. It's not our place to decide for her."  
  
Leena had stars in her eyes. "Bit thinks of me with love, not as a possession. That is why he's the one I care about," she said.  
  
But Brad came in and spoiled the fun. He asked, "If we win, how much so we get?"  
  
"Ten times the usual prize money," replied Harry.  
  
"Deal," said Brad.  
  
Bit and Leena yelled, "Braad, you ruined our romantic moment."  
  
* * *  
  
"The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. Only competitors and personnel are permitted, all others must leave the area immediately. Area scanned, The Blitz Team vs. The Champ Team. Battle Mode 0982, Ready…Fight," said The Judge. Only Bit and Harry were fighting, everyone else was on the sidelines cheering.  
  
Harry charged at Bit in his Dark Horn. But Bit and Jager were faster. They dodged the attack, and the Dark Horn tripped. But it was not down for the count, and got right to its feet.  
  
Leena watched for a few more minuets. Harry just charged as Bit dodged. She could tell Bit and Liger were just toying with Harry, as they weren't counterattacking. But heck, why should she complain? It was kind of fun watching Harry squirm like that.  
  
After about ten minutes, Bit had enough. He and Liger charged Harry. "Strike…Laser…Claw," yelled Bit. With that, the Dark Horn fell.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over," said The Judge. "The winner is…The Blitz Team."  
  
Back at the Hovercargo, Leena ran to Bit. He picked her up in his arms, and gave her a hug. Then, she gave him a kiss.  
  
"I knew you'd win," said Leena.  
  
Bit blushed. "Awwww…Leena, it was nothing. Just Harry."  
  
"He is a wimp," replied Leena, "But hey, it's easy money, and you and Liger had fun out there."  
  
Toros came in. "Hey Bit, with all the money you won today, I'm canceling your debts. There's also a little bit left over." He winked at Bit and Leena.  
  
"Ummm…wanna go to a movie?" asked Bit.  
  
Leena responded ecstatically, "Yes Bit, of course I'll go with you."  
  
- - - -  
  
Had to kick Harry's butt again. I could just see Brad doing that for some money. And I thought the Leena/Bit romantic speech was cute. 


	8. The Organoids Appear

The Organoids Appear  
  
Bit and Leena were laughing as they entered the Toros Base docking area in the car. They had just returned from seeing a romantic comedy called "Revenge of the Zoid Martians." It was about a group of aliens who rode around in Zoids, trying to take over Zi. But they bungled even more than the Fuzzy Panda's Team—who Bit was sure inspired the film's writer—and failed miserably. A romance between a pair of Zoid warriors was also a big part of the film.  
  
"Oh, Bit," said Leena, "That was the best. Next time, I'll pay for us both."  
  
But before Bit could argue, a sound was heard from Liger 0 and Moon GS. Suddenly, a blinding light came from the Zoids, and landed on the floor. When it cleared, a white dragon Zoid and a cerulean bird Zoid stood in its place. But they were too small to ride in, so what kind of Zoids were they?  
  
"Doc," yelled Bit. Toros came at once, and looked at where Bit was pointing. Jamie and Brad were right behind him, curious about what was going on.  
  
Leena asked, "Dad, what are they?"  
  
"They must be the Organoids that inhabit the Liger 0 and Moon GS," he replied. Both gave him a strange look. He continued, "Do you wonder how and Ultimate X's Organoid system is created? Well, if an Organoid merges with a Zoid for the first time during evolution, an Organoid system is born. That creates and Ultimate X. Previously, we knew Shield Liger becomes Liger 0, and Genosaur becomes Berserk Fury. Now we know that Gunsniper becomes Moon GS."  
  
"How'd you learn all that?" asked Bit.  
  
Toros chuckled. "I weaseled it out of Layon when he was in the hospital. He was surprisingly willing to part with information about the subject."  
  
Brad looked on with interest. "Is there any way to get one for Shadow Fox?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," replied Toros, "Organoids only choose their pilots. And they only choose a pilot with qualities that resemble their own."  
  
Both Organoids began to yowl. Suddenly, the dragon's red eyes and the bird's silver eyes projected some words on the wall. The red ones said Ryu, and the silver ones said Nina.  
  
"Must be their names," commented Leena. Ryu and Nina let out their cries in response.  
  
Ryu rubbed up against Bit, and Nina landed on Leena's shoulder. The two warriors smiled at their new friends. Then, the Organoids let out shrill cries of happiness. Everyone began to laugh at how cute the two Organoids were being.  
  
Just then, Leanna entered. The young woman was looking at the Zoids in the hanger, as she did everyday. Soon, she noticed the others standing with the Organoids. She ran towards them saying, "Oh, look at the adorable little Organoids. How cute, where'd you get them?"  
  
"They live in our Zoids," said Leena. "And how'd you know about Organoids? Did you get your memory back somehow?"  
  
Leanna shook her head. "It's just I remember being told about them from somewhere. I just can't remember who it was that told me and when. Kind of like when you dream about something, and know you've encountered that situation somewhere before."  
  
"I understand," replied Leena, "Heaven knows I've had enough encounters with dreams in the past few weeks." She patted Leanna on the back. "And I hope you get them back someday soon…imoto."  
  
Leanna beamed. Leena thought of her as a real sibling, and not just an amnesiac needing a place to stay. As she smiled, Leanna said, "Thank you, onesan."  
  
- - - -  
  
I told you I'd go over Organoid evolution again. Oh, and imoto and onesan mean little sister and big sister in Japanese. I've been reading my Japanese dictionary for inspiration. Ryu means dragon in Japanese as well. And Nina, well let's say I'm a Breath of Fire fan. If you want to understand better what they look like, Ryu looks like Zeek from Chaotic Century, except instead of boosters on the back, he has extending wings like Shadow. And Nina is like a Breath of Fire Great Bird, except it's a cerulean color, with a golden beak, silver eyes, silver wing tips, and a gold tipped tails. 


	9. New Allies

New Allies  
  
In the alien ship, Relexi poured a drink into a small cup. He drank the substance, probably a type of liqueur, in one gulp. Then, he put the Toros Base on the ship's monitor, and stared at it.  
  
"Captain," said a female's voice, "Why are you so intent on staring at that base like it was made of gold? I know our objective is inside, but what help could staring at the base do?"  
  
Relexi responded, "Lieutenant Molel, you know this mission is for the pride of the Celic Empire. I'm using the long-range cameras to figure out if the Blitz Team's schedule follows a certain pattern or not. Once that is revealed, we will carry out our objective to obliterate the Blitz Team. Only the female in the Moon GS will be allowed to live, the others are expendable. Then, we take the girl back to Celine." He let out a laugh that echoed throughout the bridge.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina and Ryu had become inseperatable from Leena and Bit ever since they had met. The two Organoids would follow their masters everywhere but the bathroom—and even then, they'd just wait outside. In battle, they returned to their Zoids and were once again the Blitz Team's force to be reckoned with.  
  
One day, a strange blip appeared on radar. Toros magnified it saying, "Nice try Layon, but you'll have to do better than just coming in unannounced." But it wasn't Layon's Whale King that appeared on screen, it was the alien ship. Leena trembled, and Bit gave her a big hug and kiss for comfort.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, the ship opened fire on the base. "All Zoids mobilize…and yes Jamie, that means you too," said Toros. At once, everyone except Leanna—who didn't have a Zoid of her own—ran to the hanger to get into his or her Zoid. Jamie took off first, followed by Brad with Bit and Leena following.  
  
Leena and Bit had decided on the Schneider and Luna armor, as it seemed as if the only enemy was the ship itself. They had figured it would be wise to save Panzer and Selena for if the enemy brought up reinforcements. Besides, Buster Slash and 7 Blade attack worked great on larger ships like that. And if anyone needed any convincing, they could just ask Layon. : )  
  
But the aliens were ready this time. They created a carpet volley of fire on the Zoids. Jamie was hit first, as he was in mid-air, and crashed to the ground. Brad came next, and began complaining about the Shadow Fox taking damage for no prize money. Bit and Leena suffered minor damage from the attack, and were bounding back already.  
  
* * *  
  
"Only the two Ultimate Xs remain," said Relexi, "Molel, turn the tractor beam on the Moon GS and bring the pilot to me."  
  
* * *  
  
The ship began heading for a rebounding Leena. But as it neared its prize, some shots rang out from an unknown source. Suddenly, a golden Pteras and a silver Shield Liger came running and flying onto the battlefield. Both units caught the aliens by surprise, and they retreated immediately.  
  
"Hey Julianna," said a girl with blue eyes and long gold/blond hair. She wore a light cerulean dress, lined with light blue on the sleeves, collar, and the bottom of the dress. Her boots were light blue as well. The Zoid she piloted is the Pteras.  
  
In the Shield Liger, Julianna—a girl with dark green eyes, short blond hair with blue streaks, wearing a green shirt lined with black on the collar and sleeves, black pants held up by a belt, and brown boots—asked, "What's up Fara?"  
  
"Do you think that's the same group that killed Pamela last month?" Fara asked back.  
  
Julianna answered, "Wouldn't know. But let's approach this Blitz Team."  
  
They left their Zoids, and walked towards Bit and Leena. "We are Fara Smith and Julianna Alexis of the Swift Team," announced Fara. "We are offering our help to fight those aliens, for they killed our partner Pamela Moran just two fortnights past."  
  
- - - -  
  
Woah, a new mystery. Now we know that Leena is just their latest target. But what's up with that? And yes, I do recycle my characters from one fanfic to another. If you can't tell, Fara is supposed to be all polite and lady like, while Julianna is supposed to be a tomboy. 


	10. Leon and Naomi Come to Call

Leon and Naomi Come to Call  
  
"We accept your offer," replied Leena, "Come inside the base with all your Zoids, and we'll talk about the situation."  
  
"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart," said Fara. Then, they returned to the Zoids, and rode back to Toros Base.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you're the Swift Team," said Toros, "I've heard many rumors about you when I go to town to pick up parts for our Zoids.  
  
Leena looked surprised, and exclaimed, "You've heard of them!"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "They are some of the fiercest warriors out there. In fact, they were one of the teams to beat at the Royal Cup."  
  
"We beat four teams, but that dang Berserk Fury ruined our streak in the end. When we heard Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team had beaten Vega Obscura, we were quite impressed," said Julianna.  
  
At that moment, they heard a knock at the door. It opened, and Jamie entered. Right behind him came Leon and Naomi.  
  
"Leon," called Leena. She ran over to welcome her big brother with a hug. Naomi walked to the other side of the room, and planted a kiss on Brad's cheek. The mercenary's face turned bright red at this welcome.  
  
Julianna and Fara began to stare at the newcomers. Fara eventually walked over to Jamie and asked, "Hi cutie, I'm Fara. What's your name?"  
  
"J…Jamie Hemeros," he stuttered out.  
  
Leon put Leena down, apparently in no mood to hug. He walked over to Julianna, and said, "H…hello there. My name's L…leon."  
  
"I'm Julianna," she answered. She then went to sit beside Leon on the couch.  
  
Toros thought, 'Everyone seems to have a crush on someone now, well except Leanna. Maybe I'll be able to attend some cute wedding in the near future.' Then, he went to play with his models.  
  
Meanwhile, Leena had filled Leon and Naomi in on the situation. Both warriors assured her that the Flugel Team would aid them in the upcoming battles. Bit knew that Leon would want to help his little sister, but what was Naomi getting? He hoped it didn't cut into his paycheck.  
  
Bit got his answer when he heard Brad ask Naomi to dinner the next night. He began to laugh at the very thought of someone like Brad asking a girl out. "I guess they were made for each other, kind of like you and me," he whispered to Leena.  
  
Leanna came running in. "Everybody, I think the aliens are coming back," she said.  
  
Everyone shot his or her heads up in interest. After introducing Leanna to Leon, Naomi, Fara, and Julianna, they began running to their Zoids. Leanna waited for a little while, and ran to the bridge with Toros.  
  
"Blitz, Swift, and Flugel teams ready to go," said Bit over the comlink. At once, the eight Zoids ran out onto the battlefield.  
  
"Be Careful," replied Leanna, "I think they have more than just destruction in mind."  
  
- - - -  
  
Another chapter done. Had to add Leon and Naomi to the mix somehow before the final battle, and this was the best I could think of. I'm now working on a story where all the characters from the Blitz, Swift, and Flugel teams meet at an all warrior dance competition instead of during an alien invasion. It was inspired by the Spring Dance I had on April 5. Complete with a good Harry being annoying inspiration (I was being bugged by this guy in my class, and he acts just like Harry, except he's not rich. Of course, I'm usually the one he bugs for a date, and I can't stand him). 


	11. Leanna's First Battle

Leanna's First Battle  
  
"Captain," said Molel, "There are two new Zoids on the Blitz Team's side now. What should we do?"  
  
"What kind?" Relexi asked.  
  
She replied, "Gunsniper and Blade Liger. Both of them are colored red. Any ideas with how do deal with them?"  
  
"Open fire on every Zoid out there," responded the captain, "But remember…"  
  
"I know, I know, bring the Moon GS pilot in alive," repeated Molel.  
  
* * *  
  
The ship opened fire. Because they had figured the aliens' tactics out, everybody dodged the attack with little effort. They all began to fire shots back from their Zoids.  
  
But the ship's armor was too strong. It took every hit without sustaining damage. Even the great Hybrid Canons on Panzer and Selena and Brad's Long Range Buster Rifle were like shots from a BB gun.  
  
"They're not even denting it, what should we do dad?" asked Leanna. She watched in horror as her friends were pinned down by fire.  
  
A wounded Fara came on the screen. She said, "Leanna, we still have Pamela's old Zoid in the hanger. We brought it in with our Gustav before the attack. Get on it and use the element of surprise, since they seem to hate that."  
  
Leanna nodded her head. She cut Fara's transmission, and ran down to the hanger. The youth got to work pulling the canvas off the Zoid on the flatbed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir," said Molel, "We've successfully frozen the systems of or greatly wounded all eight Zoids. What do I do next?"  
  
"Excellent Lieutenant Molel. Now bring the girl to me," Relexi said.  
  
She asked, "Why are you so interested in this girl anyway?"  
  
"It's his majesty's orders," he replied, "We must bring her and all others like her back to Celine. Besides, I think this girl child just might be the one."  
  
* * *  
  
The tractor beam from the ship hit the Moon GS. Leena suddenly felt her seatbelt unlock, and the cockpit open. Then, to her horror, she began to rise into the sky, right for the spaceship. A single tear fell down Leena's cheek.  
  
Suddenly, a barrage of missiles hit the ship. The tractor beam suddenly shut off, dropping Leena. Moon GS flew up into the air to catch her pilot. Everyone looked to see who fired.  
  
Soon they saw the culprit. A sapphire colored Dibison stood on the battlefield. It shot at the ship again, this time destroying some guns. At once, the aliens turned and fled.  
  
Everyone got out of his or her Zoid. They ran to the Dibison to take a look. The cockpit suddenly opened. Out came Leanna, in her jewel studded battle armor.  
  
"How did I do?" she asked. "I mean, it was my first fight since I got amnesia." The others just stared in amazement.  
  
- - - -  
  
I am so uncreative when making my teams, eh? I mean, I just used the Blitz Team's original Zoids, minus the Command Wolf, to make the Swift Team. Originally, I gave Fara and Julianna those Zoids to have a style of fighting in common with their crushes. I don't know why I added the Dibison. The reason why the aliens run away is that they can't handle surprise, even if they're stronger than the one who surprised them. 


	12. Preparations For Battle

Preparations For Battle  
  
"That was definitely the same Zoid," said Molel. "I remember her highness—great Celine rest her passing—having some trouble when we went after it. That Pteras and Shield Liger also were with it. We got the Dibison's pilot, so whose using it now?"  
  
Relexi scratched his chin. "I really don't care who pilots it. Obliterate all who stand in our way. I don't care how you do it, just make sure to spare the girl named Leena. We must please King Zerin and Princess Laro."  
  
* * *  
  
One night, Leena and Nina were on the rooftop. 'Why do they want me?' thought Leena. 'Is it to be a brainwashed pilot like Leanna? Or does it have something to do with my mother? I know it's the same ship that attacked her. Could she be alive on that ship somewhere?'  
  
A slight roar was heard from behind. Leena turned to see Bit and Ryu coming up the ladder. The warrior and Organoid came closer to their friends, and sat down. Ryu began conversing with Nina in their language, and Bit put an arm around Leena's body. In return, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Worried about the aliens?" asked Bit.  
  
Leena shook her head yes. "Remember how I told you about a beam striking my mom's Pteras? Well, it was the same beam from the same ship that tried to kidnap me. I think there may be some connection, but I can't figure out what they want."  
  
Bit pulled Leena closer to his body. "Don't worry Leena," he said, "I'll always protect you." Then, the two lovers kissed under the moonlight.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, every member of the Blitz, Swift, and Flugel teams met in the meeting room. They were all there to discuss the alien problem. Leena and Bit didn't mention what had transposed on the roof the night before, as they weren't about to worry the others.  
  
"As you know, The Blitz Team has been attacked several times recently—and have even had one battle interrupted—by a mysterious group of aliens," said Toros. "They have even attempted to take away my only daughter. We will not stand for it any longer."  
  
Everyone let out a loud cheer. None of them wanted to see Leena hurt by the aliens, especially Bit. He put an arm around her body, and held Leena by his side.  
  
Toros continued, "Therefore, Jamie and I have thought of a plan. We're using all of our previous strikes against the mothership, as well as any Backdraft Whale Kings, as a basis for the assault. Bit and Leena, I want you two in Schneider and Luna. I'll explain the details later."  
  
Leena whispered in Bit's ear, "I love you tiger." To which Bit blushed a deep crimson hue. Then, he kissed Leena full in the mouth.  
  
"I love you too, raptor," he whispered back.  
  
"Everyone to the Hovercargo," said Toros, "We're looking for a certain assault place." Everyone ran to get his or her Zoids loaded onto the transport, and ready for the final battle.  
  
Bit held Leena in his arms. "We'll make it through. But before we go…will you marry me?"  
  
- - - -  
  
I know I'm gonna get it for this cliffhanger. I just thought it would add to the suspense. Oh, and they call each other tiger and raptor because that's what their Zoids look like. It's kind of like a pet name to Bit and Leena. Well we're almost done with this story, just two more chapters. It's kind of sad to see it end, as I had a lot of fun writing this. But I'll get my dance story up as soon as this is finished. 


	13. The Final Battle

The Final Battle  
  
Leena's eyes filled with stars. "Yes Bit, I will marry you when our battle is over, and we can save up our earnings for a wedding," she replied. Then, they kissed…again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain," a calm female voice said, "Why have you been going into battle recently? You never even told me why my dear daughter was out in a Zabat when she got killed."  
  
Relexi got down on his knees. "Princess Laro, we think we have found the one you told us about. But the problem is her people refuse to let her go so easily."  
  
"Find them, and let me talk to the one you say is Leena. I think I can clear up any misunderstandings," replied Laro.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, the Hovercargo found a nice mountainous region to stop in. Toros knew it was only a matter of time before the aliens attacked again, and he wanted some good sniping spots. All previous data stated that they hated surprises, and they needed all the advantages they could get. He had all the Zoids repaired, and everybody got a few good nights sleep.  
  
About a week later, the ship came on radar. With the signal, every pilot went to his or her Zoid. First, came the Blade Liger and Gunsniper. Then, the Shield Liger and Pteras. Next, the Dibison, Shadow Fox, and Raynos. Finally came the Liger 0, and Moon GS.  
  
"Bit, this looks like the final battle," said Leena over the comlink. "Do be careful out there."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back to you," replied Bit. He blew her a quick kiss.  
  
It seemed as if the aliens were ill prepared for the surprise attack. Shots rang out from every corner of the area. And it was nearly impossible to counter, as each Zoid was hidden from view by the many crevices.  
  
* * *  
  
"Patch me through to the Moon GS," yelled Laro, "We must stop this senseless violence Captain Relexi." The captain then began to get the comlink online.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Toros had pointed the catapult at the alien ship. Bit ran back inside, and loaded Schneider onto it. He waited to be shot upwards, just like when they battled Layon. Leena too waited, for she was going to fly upwards next to Bit.  
  
"Ready…aim…fire," called Toros. At once, he shot off the catapult, and Bit hurdled towards the ship. Leena got away from her hiding place and joined Bit. "Seven…" screamed Bit and Leena.  
  
The two warriors extended their blades for combat. They were nearing their target, and had looks of determination in their eyes. "Blade…" they called together.  
  
Suddenly, Leena saw a face on her screen. It was a woman with long Magenta hair tied in a ponytail with a white cloth. Her shirt or dress—it was impossible to tell since Leena only saw the top of her body—was orchid, with a white color. She was wearing a headpiece just like Leena's, and her eyes and face resembled the young girl as well. The woman spoke the words, "Leena…please don't shoot."  
  
But it was too late to stop the attack, let alone decipher the message. "Attack…" screamed the two warriors. At once, they cut through the ship, and headed for the ground. They landed safely, but the alien ship crashed far away.  
  
- - - -  
  
Who is that woman anyway? You can guess in the reviews if you want. Her identity will be revealed in "Legend of the Organoid II: The Return of the Backdraft". It will also feature some other characters I thought up when I was bored. Other mysteries, such as Bit's true past, and the identity of the woman named Faye will also be revealed. 


	14. Brighter Future

Brighter Future  
  
After the battle, the Hover Cargo returned to Toros Base. Both the Swift and Flugel Teams decided to merge with the Blitz Team to be with their lovers. Leanna also registered as a legitimate warrior for the Blitz Team, giving them a total of nine Zoids to choose from in a battle. It led to more complex strategies for Jamie to think up, as who to use became part of their tactics. The couples of Bit & Leena, Brad & Naomi, Jamie & Fara, and Leon & Julianna emerged from this tri-team union.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you, Bit Cloud, take Leena Toros to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? In good times and bad? Till death do you part?" asked the minister.  
  
"I do," replied Bit.  
  
Three years have passed since the battle. Leon and Julianna had recently wed, and now it was Bit and Leena's turn. Jamie and Brad had also gotten engaged to Fara and Naomi, and were awaiting their weddings. The reason it took so long to hold them was because of expenses. The Hovercargo and nine Zoids had to be repaired after all the attacks. Then, Toros had insisted on getting them overhauled. Also, he was still spending his money on flashy weapons that usually got re-sold on account of them not having any value to the team.  
  
The minister continued, "And do you, Leena Toros, take Bit Cloud to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? In good times and bad? Till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," replied Leena. A warm glow lit up her face as she stared at Bit.  
  
The minister said, "If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He scanned the audience.  
  
Harry got up. "Leena is my girl. That jerk Bit just stole her from me three years ago. I want to marry her, not him."  
  
"I reword myself," replied the minister, "If anyone has any legitimate reasons, let them speak."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak again. But before he could begin, the whole church yelled, "Shut up Harry." He then sat down dejected.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." At once, Leena and Bit went all out in a passionate kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Two years later…  
  
"Ok Leena, you can do it," said Bit.  
  
Leena yelled, "Bit I swear, you're never sleeping in the same bed as me again." Bit just smiled, he knew there was no point in arguing. After all, how could a man understand the pain a woman goes through when she's giving birth to a child.  
  
Soon, the child was born. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cloud," beamed the doctor, "It's a girl."  
  
After the baby was cleaned up and had her umbilical cord removed, she was placed in her little bed, and wheeled into Leena's room. With the delivery over, Leena had stopped screaming at Bit, and they were finishing up a passionate kiss. Leena picked her daughter up in her arms, and gently stroked her light magenta hair.  
  
"So what's the name of the kid?" asked Leon.  
  
Bit and Leena looked into their daughter's violet eyes. At once, they said, "Serena…Serena Lynn Cloud." The two proud parents then smiled at their baby girl.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, that's all folks. I'd like to thank the following people or groups. Several online sites that I don't remember the names of for the names of the mythological moon goddesses. Whoever created Zoids for the inspiration for this fic. Mrs. O'Neill, my Family Living teacher, for showing me how to make Taco Quiche. My best friend Dan for getting me into Zoids in the first place. Also the creators of Sailor Moon, Zoids: Chaotic Century (I know it's the same people, but bear with me), Project A-ko, and whatever animes I can't think of now, for giving me inspiration for some of the little quirks in the story. See you next fic. 


End file.
